the_rescuers_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrival at Devil's Bayou/Attempted Sneak-In (Sonic and Sally Version)
(It was now late at night. An animal wailed loudly, making the Devil's Bayou an eerie place to go to. The lights were seen but dimly lit from the riverboat, where Narissa, her pet fox and bear, Brer Fox and Brer Bear, her right-hand man, Dr. Nimnul, and the captive orphans resided. As the evening became darker and Narissa and everyone else was fast asleep, the two children quietly snuck outside with Princess in Lola's arm, looking around to make sure they hadn't been seen trying to escape. Seeing that the coast was clear, they ran into the swamp, running as fast as they could, and they quickly maneuvered the prickly branches, damp moss, and slippery rocks. Suddenly, all the lights in the riverboat went on, room after room) Narissa: Lincoln! Lola? Children, answer me! CHILDREN?! (Lola and Lincoln heard Hunter J's loud and angry voice, causing Lola to feel afraid of being recaptured and Lincoln determined, giving them an edge of running much faster than they did before. Narissa came out with Brer Fox and Brer Bear, the two latters wielding an ax, a club, and flashlights) "Pete!" Hunter J shouted. "Pete, get down here!" Pete came out. He is a black-furred chubby cat with a face that resembles a bulldog, and wearing mostly a red, blue, gray, and purple armored suit. "What's up, Hunter the J?" Pete asked, "What's going on?" "Those little brats have escaped again! And don't call me Hunter the J! It's Hunter J only!" "Sorry." Then Hunter J turned to the Komodo Brothers. "Joe, Moe, bring them back, boys." "Roger!" The Komodo Brothers said with a nod. The Komodo Brothers run down the ramp towards the swamp to begin searching for the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. This wasn't the first time the ten orphans have attempted escape, making Hunter J more aware of her growing ability to become an escape artist. Hunter J put on her scanner glasses, dark blue raincoat, matching boots, and rain hat to ride on her "swamp mobile", a custom-made water vehicle. The vehicle, however, was not running efficiently--the engine was beaten up, using up almost all the gas after just one trip, and the exhaustion pipe spewed up too much smoke, not allowing it to start up the engine. Hunter J grew easily frustrated with the contraption. "Ugh! Why won't it start?" Hunter J spoke to herself angrily. She saw Pete coming down to check the vehicle. "PETE! What's wrong?!" "What's wrong--? I don't know, it was working good yesterday," Pete said, confused by the vehicle's failing engine. Hunter J finally got the engine to start. "Oh, shut up!" Hunter J spoke angrily. "Send up flares! Light up the swamp so I can find them." Hunter J shifted the gears, making the vehicle jump out of the water and quickly took off, making Pete avoid getting splashed. Hunter J began driving around the swamp to retrieve the orphans once again. Pete went into the engine room, where he kept a stash of illegal fireworks to work as flares. He lit up a match and fired up the first firework. Up in the sky, Jim arrived with the five as the five latters woke up. "Well, folks," spoke Jim. "We'll be landing Devil's Bayou in just a minute. Your crew thanks you for flying Crow Air--" Another firework came across Jim, the bat, the two cats, and the two mice. Soon, the the mice, the bat, the cats, and Jim were completely surrounded with fireworks, all of them nearly getting hit by some of the most biggest fireworks ever made. "Where did those blasted fireworks come from?!" Miss Kitty screamed. "I think more importantly is how there are fireworks in the middle of a swamplands?!" Fievel screamed. Suddenly, a flaming firework hit Jim, making his feathery tail catch on fire. "Sufferin' sassafras! My runner's on fire!" Jim exclaimed. Olivia jumped out of her seat and takes off her coat, hat, and scarf to put the fire out, which revealed her new outfit - a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue jumper that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, and white frilly, knee-length bloomers with her red bow, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Then Jim flipped out his back, causing Fievel, Olivia, Fidget, Tiger, and Miss Kitty to fall. "Hang on to me!" Tiger shouted, grabbing a falling umbrella while Fievel, Olivia, and Miss Kitty grabs a hold on him while Fidget flew. Tiger opens the umbrella quickly and they floated down, assuring that they would fall to the ground safely. Down below lied a tiny house made out of copper scraps from a moonshine still, residing two apes, Donkey Kong and his wife Candy Kong. Candy came outside while DK slept on his hammock, hearing the fireworks outside and saw Jim about to crash-land. Candy woke her husband up from his hammock, shouting "DK! Wake up!" "Wha-What is it?" DK asked drowsily. "It's Jim Crow!" Candy exclaimed. "What's happening with Jim?" DK asked in concern. "He's in trouble! You get down here right now." "I'm a-comin'." DK takes a sip of his banana juice, since he loves bananas, until Jim swoops in, causing him to somersault and Jim splashed into a puddle. "Banana Slamma," DK chuckled. "This banana juice really packs a whollop." Suddenly, the mice and cat landed into the puddle when the umbrella broke while Fidget landed by Jim. Candy came to bring Olivia and Miss Kitty out of the water and DK, with Fidget's help, to bring Fievel and Tiger out. "Say, stranger," said DK. "You look like you could use a swig of my banana juice. It's good for what ails ya." Then DK put a jar of his banana juice into Tiger's mouth, making him take a few sips. Tiger sighed after tasting the drink and smacked his lips. "There. Do you like it?" DK asked. "I can honestly say it's delicious, for a banana juice." Tiger complimented. "Ha-ha, thanks. Anyway, where you folks from?" DK said and then asked. "We're from New York," Fidget replied. Suddenly, Jim, after recovering, decided to take off. "Well, I'm headin' off now! Bye!" And he flew away. "Bye!" Fievel, Olivia, Fidget, Tiger, and Miss Kitty called out. As the crow flew towards the waters, planning to fly off from the swamp, he suddenly saw Hunter J and her swamp vehicle driving this way. "Great balls of fire!" Jim exclaimed. He attempted to outmaneuver Hunter J, but she nearly tailgated him without noticing and Jim got himself caught in the engine. "Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoeeeeeyyyyy!!!!!" Jim hollered, as he was being sucked in the swamp vehicle. A few seconds later, the exhaust pipe coughed Jim out, all black-faced and coughing up smoke. "Holy smoke!" Jim coughed. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" With that, Jim left the swamp, still coughing up the smoke. Not far away, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings hide themselves behind the watergrass and remains still until Hunter J left the area. It wasn't long before the Komodo Brothers, in their search, will somehow catch up to the orphans. "Guys, it's that terrible Hunter J!" Olivia glared at Hunter J. Candy then said in anger, "Well, I'd like to give her a few whacks with my rolling pin!" DK nodded, and said, "We swamp dwellers would like to run her clean out of our bayou." The group then heard a noise from behind them as Miss Kitty whispered out "Hold it. Hold it! Somebody's coming this way!" They turned to the bushes and looked through to see the Komodo Brothers emerging, carrying the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, their hands tied up behind their backs and arms tied down on their torsos. "Why did you have to go and spoil everything?" Starlight asked as she glared at the Komodo Brothers. "Because it's our job, brat!" Joe remarked angrily and sneeringly, pointing his sword at her. "Moe, don't you dare get Maria wet!" Arturo snapped. "Be quiet, midget brat!" Moe said. "Yeah, be quiet, midget brat!" Joe said before he and Moe trekked back towards the direction of the riverboat. "Oh, it's those poor little kids." Candy said sadly. "They tried to run away, again." Fievel gasped, and said, "It's the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings!" "Oh, how terrible!" Miss Kitty agreed. As the Komodo Brothers made their way back to the riverboat with their recaptured prisoners, Fievel, Olivia, Miss Kitty, Tiger, and Fidget began to follow them as Fidget said, "Hurry! We've got to find out where they're taking them!" "You'll need a boat!" DK and Candy said, pointing at a small boat where a fly named Zipper was sleeping at the front. "Zipper's got the fastest boat around here." DK looked at Zipper. Candy then said, "Zipper, wake up! Start up your engine, fly!" Zipper woke up and buzzed in agreement. As Fievel, Olivia, and Fidget got in the boat and Tiger and Miss Kitty got into the water, Candy said, "Send Zipper back as soon as you need help!" "Don't worry, guys." Miss Kitty said to Candy and DK, "Tiger and I'll return with Zipper to get you to help later!" Tiger got surprised "Really? I thought...?" Getting the idea, Fievel, Olivia, and Fidget agreed, "You're helping." "But what's important is that you help Zipper deliver the message once we find out where those orphans are." Olivia piped in. Knowing they're right, Tiger gave in, "All right." Then as they took off to follow the Komodo Brothers, Candy called out, "I'll round up the neighbors!" As they continued their pursuit for the Komodo Brothers and the captives, Fidget said, "Faster! Zipper, faster!" Zipper did what he ordered. Then, the Komodo Brothers ducked under a tree branch, taking the captives underwater. When they reached the surface, Aria recovered, and said, "You stop that, Joe!" "Be quiet, brat!" Joe said. As the fog started getting worse, Olivia said, "This fog is awful. You can't see a thing!" "Slow down, Zipper!" Fievel said, as Zipper obeyed and struggled to catch his breath. "They gotta be here somewhere." said Tiger. When their targets were nowhere to be seen, Miss Kitty said, "Oh, dear! We've lost them!" Fidget then looked behind him, and gasped, as he said "Jehoshaphat!" The Komodo Brothers and their recaptured captives went past them, not noticing them, causing the water to ripple as Fievel said, "Hang on! Head to port, Zipper!" Zipper tried to keep the boat under control. "Help me, Tiger!" Miss Kitty said. Suddenly, a wave of water washed over them, and Olivia was thrown off the boat as she said, "Help! Fievel! Tiger! Miss Kitty! Fidget!" "Olivia!" Fievel said. "Hang on!" Fidget said, as Zipper steered the boat over to Olivia. Fievel quickly grabbed a rope and threw it over to Olivia, who grabbed it. Then Fievel and Fidget pulled Olivia into the boat, and a sudden wave crashed down on them. Fidget then looked down on Zipper as he said, "Come-Come on, Zipper! Give it all you got!" "Keep trying, Zipper!" Miss Kitty said, as the exhausted Zipper tried to push the boat with the help from her, Tiger, Fievel, Fidget, and Olivia. Zipper then collapsed on the boat as Olivia said, "Poor Zipper. Your carburetor all pooped out." At the riverboat, the Komodo Brothers both brought the captives inside. "Bring them right on in, boys!" Pete laughed, "Come on." Once they were inside, he smirked down at the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. "So, you tried to run away, huh? Well, it didn't work, did it?" he said with a laugh. "Untie us, guys!" Billy said as the Komodo Brothers dropped him and the other captives on the floor, and they untied the captives. "Freaky bunch of dragonsssss!" Snake muttered under his breath while rubbing his freed wrists. "Nice work. Good boys. W-W-Wait, boys. Steady, boy. D-D-Down, boys. Heel. Heel!" Pete tried to be good with the reptiles like Hunter J was, but they hated him and tried to bite him. "There, there, Maria," said Arturo soothingly, as he held Maria to his cheek. "I won't let them do that to you again.... Don't cry." "Oh, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria. Poor Maria. All he ever thinks about is that simple comb." Pete mocked Arturo before walking past the Komodo Brothers and towards the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. Then he told them, "Now you behave or I'll let Joe and Moe have Maria." That seemed to make the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings mad, and they’d decided to fight with Pete. "You will not!" Starlight snapped. "Besides, we're not scared of them like YOU are, Mr. Pete!" Ace added angrily. "Ah, don't you sass me." Pete shook his finger at the ten orphans before pushing them forward past the Komodo Brothers, "Ah, uh, boys, take these snotty kids to their room." But the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings really didn't care. "We can go by oursssssselvessssss!" Snake said, stomping his foot indignantly, "Thank! YOU!" With that, he, the other Gangreen Gang members, and the Dazzlings turned their backs on Pete and the Komodo Brothers and stormed upstairs to their room. At the bayou, Hunter J was searching for the orphans when Pete launched some fireworks that said 'Got Kids', so she turned her motorboat back into the direction of the riverboat. Once Fievel, Olivia, Fidget, Tiger, and Miss Kitty reached the shore, Fievel looked at Zipper, Tiger, and Miss Kitty and said, "Stick around, guys. We'll signal if we need you." Zipper nods with a buzz while Tiger and Miss Kitty both said in unison, "Got it." Suddenly, the group spotted the motorboat coming at them as Fidget said, "Look out! Here she comes!" Then they quickly ducked as the motorboat flew in the air and landed on the shore, making its way to the riverboat. Hunter J bursted through the door, and stepped inside as she said "Where are they? Where are they?!" "W-Where are they?" Pete muttered. "Oh, I-I sent them up to their room." "Why did you let them escape?!" Hunter J asked while removing her rain attire and scanner-like sunglasses. "What's your alibi this time, nitwit?!" "Nitwit?" Pete asked. "Don't blame me, Hunter the J. Those lizard brothers of yours, they're supposed to be patrolling this boat. They let them get away!" Hunter J scoffed, and looked at the Komodo Brothers as she said "My precious henchmen. We know who caught those ungrateful brats, don't we, hmm?" "That's right, Boss." The Komodo Brothers said at the same time. Hunter J then added, "And I told you a million times! It's Hunter J, not Hunter the J!" "Sorry!" Pete remarked in sarcasm. Fievel, Olivia, and Fidget spotted them through the window and went through the pipe as Pete said, "It was your brilliant idea to use those brats for this caper. If you'd left it to me-!" Hunter J interrupted him as she said, "Pete, you're not thinking." "I know, I know." Pete said. "They're the only ones small enough to squeeze down the black hole." "Yes, but why can't they find my big diamond?" Hunter J asked as Fidget and the mice quietly got out of the vent, and hid under a table. Pete held up some jewels up to Hunter J as he said, "I don't know, but just look at these beauties that they brought up from the cave. Oh, they'll sell for a lot of cold hard cash." In a fit of rage, Hunter J slapped Pete's hands, making him drop the jewels as he said, "OW! I wish you wouldn't do that!" "She's insane!" Olivia whispered as Fievel and Fidget nodded. "Utterly mad." "I want that diamond." Hunter J said in anger. "I've got to have the Devil's Eye! You didn't leave the brats down in the cave long enough!" "They won't take orders!" Pete said. Hunter J then got in his face as she said, "You are too soft." "But the water was rising, and the tide was coming in, and all they did down there was fuss about that Swiss army comb of that midget brat's getting wet!" Pete said. "Pete, you don't have a way with children." Hunter J said. "You must gain their confidence. Make them like you." "Yeah?" Pete asked. "How do you do that?" "YOU FORCE THEM TO LIKE YOU, IDIOT!!" Hunter J said, swinging a cane at him, making him duck down. "At the next low tide, I am going to put them down there myself, and keep them there until they find it. It is as simple as that!" "Oh it's as simple as that, is it?" Pete asked. "Well, your the boss, Boss." "Yes, now come along, my henchmen." Hunter J said as she started to leave the room. "Okay, Boss." The Komodo Brothers said at the same time as they started to follow their master. "We gotta get the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings out of here tonight." Fievel said quietly as he, Fidget, and Olivia attempted to come out of hiding. The three hid from sight as the Komodo Brothers walked by to follow Hunter J. Suddenly, Moe smelt something as he said "Hey, what's that smell?" "Uh-oh." Fidget said. "Olivia, they smell Miss Kitty's perfume you just put on!" "Oh, dear." Olivia said in fear. "Hey, I smell something too!" Joe said. They both tracked the smell, and found the mice and bat as Joe said "Oh, boy! Little critters to destroy!" He picked up Fidget with his fingers as the bat screamed. He bit him on the hand as he said "Ouch!" Fidget ran for his life as Joe chased after him. He climbed on the curtains as the Komodo Brothers tore it off with their hands, and they began struggling in there as Fievel and Olivia exclaimed "Oh no!" "Fievel, Olivia!" Fidget said. "HELP!!" Fievel and Olivia got in the torn curtains as Olivia said "Let go, you-you-you big bullies you!" The mice and bat ran out of the curtains, and into the organ pipes. The Komodo Brothers ran to the organ, and Moe started playing on it while Joe was trying to catch them from the pipes, making a lot of noise. Hunter J was in her room, reading a map when she heard the noise. She got irritated, and started to walk out. Back at the organ, Moe pressed very hard on the keys, and Fidget and Fievel flew out of one of the pipes. Moe ran to catch it while Joe crashed through the pipes to follow his brother. Joe caught Fidget and Fievel in his hands and cupped them in as he said "Got him!" "Yeah!" Moe said as Olivia gasped. Just then, Hunter J bursted through the door as she said "Joe, Moe! Stop that infernal racket! I mean now!" She whacked Joe on the head, causing him to drop Fievel and Fidget. Hunter J screamed in terror as she jumped on a chair, and said "Pete! Pete, a mouse and bat! Oh, kill them, kill them!" Pete grabbed a broom, and started chasing after Fievel and Fidget who ran for their lives, and Hunter J said "Oh, Pete, kill them!" Pete swung at Fievel and Fidget, but he hit the chair that Hunter J was standing on, and she screamed as she fell. "You klutz!" Hunter J snapped. Olivia then climbed out one of the pipes, and ran with Fievel and Fidget as Hunter J screamed, and said "There's another mouse!" Fidget and the mice ran for their lives as Pete and the Komodo Brothers chased after them. Pete tried hitting them, but he hit Joe on the head instead. Pete then tried whacking Fievel, Olivia, and Fidget with the broom, and tried stomping on them with his foot, but he missed them. Hunter J then picked up a gun hanging on the wall, and tried shooting Fievel, Olivia, and Fidget, but she kept missing the targets as they moved, and Pete and the Komodo Brothers dove for cover. Suddenly, the gun jammed as Hunter J hit it many times, and said "Oh, what is wrong with this thing?!" Fievel, Olivia, Fidget, Pete, and the Komodo Brothers came out of their hiding place, and Fidget and the mice ran towards the exit as Hunter J said "Pete! What's wrong with this gun?!" "I don't...." Pete tried to say, but he ducked when the gun went off. The shot nearly hit Fidget and the mice, but thankfully, they dodged in time, and they fell into the water below them. They swam in the water as Fidget said "G-G-Guys, over here!" "We're coming, you three!" Tiger and Miss Kitty said as they and Zipper moved the boat over to them. Fidget and the mice climbed into the boat, and Fievel said "Are you.... Are you alright, Olivia, Fidget?" "Yeah, luckily." Fidget said, shaking water out of his ears. "Why, she.... She tried to kill us!" Olivia said as she started to get angry. "That, that, that terrible woman! Oh, if I was only a ten-foot mouse, I'd show her!" "So, we can tell from the noises we heard inside." Tiger said. Fidget sighed in despair as he sat down, and said "It's-It's no use, guys. Maybe Cait Sith was right. What can two little mice, a bat, and two cats do about it?" Fievel and Olivia then sat down next to Fidget as they began to fall into despair. But then, they heard the Rescue Aid Society theme song in their head. They looked at Fidget as Olivia said "But Fidget, the society's counting on us. We can't quit now, and those orphans. We've just got to rescue them." Fievel then said in agreement, "She's right. Now let's go and try again. And we'll do it right." Looking at the riverboat again, Fidget slowly realized Fievel and Olivia're right. "Alright. You win." Fidget said with a nod. Then with that, they slowly sailed towards the riverboat, or swim for Tiger and Miss Kitty's case. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Fanmakes Category:The Rescuers Parodies